customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids and Family Albums Released by Back Lot Music (Jomaribryan's Version)
Here are the kids and family albums released on CD and Digital by Back Lot Music. List of Back Lot Music Albums Despicable Me 2 # Despicable Me 2 (2013) The Boxtrolls # The Boxtrolls (2014) Minions # Minions (2015) Curious George # Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) # Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2016) The Land Before Time # The Best Songs from The Land Before Time (2016) Arthur # Arthur's Really Rockin' Music Mix (2016) # Arthur's Perfect Christmas (2016) Barney # Sing-Along with Barney (2016) # Season 9 Sing-Along (2016) # Season 9 - Let's Make Music! (2016) # Season 11 (2016) # Barney's Birthday (2016) # Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (2016) # Barney's Make-Believe Vacation (2016) # Barney Live! in New York City (2016) # Imagination Island (2016) # Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (2016) # Barney's Sleepytime Songs (2016) # Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 (2016) # A Day in the Park with Barney (2016) # Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (2016) # Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage (2016) # Barney's A Great Day for Learning (2016) # Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2016) # Barney's Greatest Hits: The Early Years (2016) # Barney's Favorite Songs (2016) # Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! (2016) # Barney Rocks! (2016) # Start Singing with Barney (2016) # The Barney Boogie (2016) # Barney's Colorful World LIVE! (2016) # The Land of Make-Believe (2016) # Let's Go to the Beach (2016) # Let's Go to the Farm (2016) # Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2016) # Dino-Mite Birthday (2016) # Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs (2016) # Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording (2016) # Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2016) # Dance-Along with Barney (2016) # Barney's Classic Sing-Along (2016) # Barney's Modern Sing-Along (2016) # Barney's Patriotic Songs (2016) # Barney in Concert (2016) # Happy Halloween, Love Barney (2016) # A Holiday in the Park with Barney (2016) # Happy Holidays Love, Barney (2016) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (2016) # We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2016) Caillou # Caillou's Favorite Songs (2016) Sesame Street # The Best of Elmo (2016) # Elmopalooza! (2016) # Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs (2016) # Kids' Favorite Songs (2016) # Platinum All-Time Favorites (2016) # Sing the Alphabet (2016) # Silly Songs (2016) # A Sesame Street Christmas (2016) VeggieTales # Veggie Rocks (2016) # A Very Veggie Easter (2016) # VeggieTunes (2016) The Wiggles # Yummy Yummy (2016) # Let's Wiggle (2016) # Dance Party (2016) # Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's A Wiggly Party (2016) # Wiggly Safari (2016) # Wiggle Bay (2016) # Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2016) # Top of the Tots (2016) # Cold Spaghetti Western (2016) # Live Hot Potatoes! (2016) # Sailing Around the World (2016) # Here Comes the Big Red Car (2016) # Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat (2016) # Racing to the Rainbow (2016) # Getting Strong (2016) # Pop Goes the Wiggles (2016) # Sing a Song of Wiggles (2016) # The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2016) # Let's Eat (2016) # Ukulele Baby! (2016) # The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2016) # Celebration! (2016) # Taking Off! (2016) # Furry Tales (2016) # Apples and Bananas (2016) # Wiggle House (2016) # Wiggly Halloween (2016) # Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2016) # Yule Be Wiggling (2016) # Santa's Rockin'! (2016) # Go Santa Go! (2016) Thomas & Friends # Thomas' Train Yard Tracks (2016) Care Bears # Meet the Care Bears (2016) # Journey to Joke-a-lot (2016) # Care Bears Nighty-Night (2016) # Care Bears: Let's Be Friends (2016) # Care Bears: Share a Smile (2016) # Care Bears Holiday Hugs (2016) # Care Bears Christmas Eve (2016) The Backyardigans # The Backyardigans (2016) # Groove to the Music (2016) # Born to Play (2016) The Doodlebops # Rock and Bop with the Doodlebops (2016) # Get on the Bus! (2016) Franklin # Hey, It's Franklin (2016) Rimba's Island # Rimba's Island: Songs from Rimba's Island (2016) Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm # Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Barnyard Songs (2016) Max & Ruby #Bunny Party (2016) #Max & Ruby in the Nutcracker Suite (2016) Dinosaur Train #Dinosaur Train Soundtrack - Volume 1 (2016) Sid the Science Kid #Sid the Science Kid Soundtrack - Volume 1 (2016) Hello Kitty # Hello World (2016) Yo Gabba Gabba! # Music is Awesome! (2016) # Music is Awesome! Volume 2 (2016) # Music is Awesome! Volume 3 (2016) # Music is Awesome! Volume 4 (2016) # The Best of Yo Gabba Gabba! (2016) My Little Pony # DJ PON-3 Presents My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Remixed (2016) Laurie Berkner # Whaddaya Think of That? (2016) # Buzz, Buzz (2016) # Victor Vito (2016) # Under a Shady Tree (2016) # Rocketship Run (2016) # The Best of the Laurie Berkner Band (2016) Dan Zanes # Rocket Ship Beach (2016) # Family Dance (2016) # Night Time! (2016) # House Party (2016) # All Around the Kitchen! (2016) # Catch That Train! (2016) # The Welcome Table (2016) # ¡Nueva York! (2016) # 76 Trombones (2016) # The Fine Friends are Here! (2016) Strawberry Shortcake # Strawberry Jams (2016) # Seaberry Beach Party Music (2016) # Music for Dress-up Days (2016) # The Sweet Dreams Movie (2016) # World of Friends (2016) # Let's Dance (2016) # Berry Merry Christmas (2016) Super Why! #You've Got the Power Soundtrack (2016) Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood #Daniel's Big Feelings (2016) #Life's Little Lessons (2016) Peg + Cat #Peg + Cat's Really Big Album (2016) #Classics (2016) WordWorld # It's Time to Rhyme! (2016) Toopy and Binoo # Toopy and Binoo and the Marshmallow Moon (2016) Little People #Sing-Along Favorites (2016) #Songs About Your Neighborhood (2016) #Songs and Games for the Road (2016) #Songs from Around the World (2016) #Songs from the Farm (2016) #Storytime Favorites (2016) Stella and Sam #The Stella and Sam Album (2016) The Secret Life of Pets # The Secret Life of Pets (2016) LazyTown #Go Dance! (2016) Odd Squad # Stop the Music (2016) Sing # Sing (2016) The Boss Baby # The Boss Baby (2017) Ready Jet Go! # Solar System Songs (2017) Despicable Me 3 * Despicable Me 3: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2017)